


喜欢你💕2⃣️7⃣️虫铁🚗

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️7⃣️虫铁🚗

直到男人带着他的小伴侣消失在小径深处，宾客们终于找回了语言能力，刚刚发生了什么？那是电影吗？那两个男人⋯钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠就这样嚣张地在人前交换了戒指，成了夫夫？  
Ned已经只会用脏话表示自己的激动心情了，May则在一边抹眼泪，只有MJ依旧镇定，用游离于世人的冷静观摩着这场婚礼。  
客人们才想起来要追出去，打开门发现绿草坪已然变成了原始森林，萤火虫缭绕，鸟语虫鸣，那两人已不知所踪。  
May带着MJ和Ned以及跟在他们后面出来的人几个转弯找到了两位喜主。  
在小鹿和兔子等动物环绕的小广场上，国务卿罗斯居然笑容可鞠地为他们两人颁发了结婚证书，让人无法不猜测男人给了他什么好处，能让他摆出这么个笑脸。但是谁在乎呢？  
少年知道男人此举是为了抬高自己，让May放心，看到May在擦眼泪，他默默握住了身边男人的手。  
男人执起交握的十指，阂上他诱人的拥有浓密长睫的大眼睛，亲吻少年手指上剔透的星光蓝宝石戒指，虔诚的表情让人轻易陷落。  
粉红色的心形泡泡从树丛中，地面上腾起，梦幻般的场景如最美的童话故事，视觉效果陶醉了众多女性，已经有人在问这个婚礼方案的策划人了。  
少年手握结婚证书抱住他的爱人，心里满满的感动，他亲吻了男人的头发，手心所及的温热终是属于自己了，感谢上天他得到了向往已久的幸福。  
“各位尊敬的先生们女士们，接下来请享受午餐和狂欢活动，在夜幕降临前，你们将在这座投影森林找到各种各样的礼物，我保证只要你发现就可以带走。”男人笑得意气风发，“而我，要享受我的爱情去了，祝你们好运。”  
小广场连同两位主角一起凭空消失，树木仿佛从地下升起，瞬间添满了空地，像他们从来不曾出现。  
“May，礼物是什么？”Ned好奇地看着May，又看看不为所动的MJ，表情纠结。  
“或许是十万美元的支票，一年的午餐券，各位Stark工业出品的高科技产品，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的玩偶⋯”  
话音未落，Ned已经摇晃着身子冲出去了，只剩May和MJ在原地。  
——————————————-  
二楼主卧室，整个别墅风景最美的地方，我们的Peter Benjamin Parker AKA Spider man正被他男人Anthony Edward Stark AKA Iron man 拥在怀里，站在巨大的落地窗前俯瞰大海。  
“喜欢你看到的吗？”男人挺直的鼻梁在少年脸上缓缓摩擦，压低的声音性感撩人，和抱紧少年有力的手臂形成鲜明对比。  
“我是第几个？”少年的声音带着颤抖，他侧颜将模糊的视线转移到自己的脚尖，“这个房间被多少人⋯睡过？”  
“被炸毁重建后，我也是第一次来。”男人摸摸他的发顶，把脸贴向他的脸，“一切都是新的。”  
包括⋯我。  
“⋯⋯”少年没有答话，在心里纠结自己出生太晚。  
“之前的那些玩物人数，我的确不记得了。亲爱的，”男人神态非常坦然，“我只知道，不管怎样，你将终结我的罗曼史。”  
男人的手从发顶滑落，抚过脸颊，脖子，绕到胸前开始松少年的领带。  
“我只能保证⋯你是最后一个⋯”  
男人炙热的呼吸打在颈侧，让少年的血脉沸腾， “而且⋯睡过的经验⋯不都用来⋯取悦你了吗？”滑过脸颊的唇边说边吻，浓烈的甜蜜像无边沼泽淹没了少年。  
“可是你两个周只和我说了三句话⋯”委屈跳出来，意识开始苏醒，少年的五感重新为思想服务。  
雪白的衬衣扣子被全部打开，男人解开他的皮带扣，把手伸进他的内裤。   
“Wow～”男人吹了声口哨，“我有没有表扬过你的天使面孔魔鬼身材？”  
“Hum⋯darling⋯”少年眼神迷离，忍不住在男人手里涨痛。  
“有没有比你自己摸得爽？”男人技术高超地撸动爱人的勃起，感受着少年紊乱的气息和战栗的身体，脸上流露出满意十足。  
“No⋯”少年握住男人的手腕，氤氲着水雾的眼睛里满是隐忍。  
“Why？sweet，你不是想我了吗？”尖牙咬住耳垂，被软舌反复调戏，“有没有想到这里痛得睡不着？”  
“我⋯”少年抽了口凉气，被男人的手摸得燥热难耐，“当然，我早已经饥渴难耐了。”  
少年踮脚抬头封住了他爱人调笑的嘴，扣住男人的后脑，强劲的腰腹肌肉一个用力，转身把撩的正欢的男人抵在玻璃上。  
两手抓住男人手腕于他耳侧，臀部肌肉用力将下半身按在男人关键部位摩蹭，明明比男人略低的个头，却爆发出强烈的侵略性，男人被他粗鲁的吻定在玻璃上，唇舌被反复啃咬，火辣辣的肿涨起来。  
被弄痛男人试图挣开他的手，但是反而被抓得更紧，蜘蛛侠正常情况下十吨的臂力不是他能承受的，若不是身体经过绝境改造，这会胳膊都要废了。  
肖想了男人半个月的少年如出笼的野兽，完全不知轻重，男人价格不匪的定制西装在他手上化为一片片凋落，赤裸的身体压住就埋头苦干，在男人脖子胸前小腹腰侧制造出连片的吻痕，最后连胳膊也没放过，吮出一串红印。  
“Wait ⋯honey⋯”男人有点不好的预感，他的少年似乎并不是朵娇花，而是朵择人而噬的霸王花。  
双手被蛛丝粘在玻璃上时，男人开始认真挣扎。  
性感的胯部被少年掌握，他单膝跪在他腿间，仰望男人的眼睛里一如最初般清澈热烈，表情是对男人的膜拜和赞美。  
男人看着他的少年伸出小舌舔了自己花瓣一样的唇，小巧的喉结滚动，脸上一热默默把头转向一边。  
和表情完全不同，少年双手用力，裤子三两下残败地离开男人的身体，大腿被打开，一个接一个的红印出现在微微抖动的内侧软肉上。  
“You are my prey, honey，”男人的巨物被双手执起贴到脸颊摩擦，少年看着他，笑容温柔可爱，与话语完全成反比，“I got you。”  
男人屏息凝视着他的少年缓缓张开红唇，先伸舌舔掉溢出的液体，然后用纯洁的眼神注视着男人，一点点吃掉他的硕大。  
男人眼里白衬衫中的小爱人纯真又性感，水汪汪的无辜眼神让他甘愿沉沦。他喉咙干渴，干吞了两口唾液。摆动性感的臀，无声地催促。  
此时如果是原来的Tony，一定会因为上了幼儿，被深深的内疚感到羞耻。但是现在他前所未有地坚定，要给这个小天使一生的顺遂，所以⋯唯一的新婚，让他玩吧。  
少年调整自己的唇舌，让男人在他口中顺畅进出，眼睛也没有放过他任何一个细微的表情，来调节自己的动作。  
在男人被愉悦占据时，后穴被异物短暂入侵，还没等他抗议，就被胸前红豆被捏住而夺走关注。最敏感的三点被少年一起掌握，男人的呼吸乱了。  
身为著名的花花公子，男人的持久性少年是见识过的，默数着时间，他白皙修长的手指在男人后面的小嘴周围温柔抚慰，直到他放松警戒，吞进指节。  
之前送入的椰油已经化开，少年试探了一下，直奔前列腺位而去。  
好听的喘息从男人性感的唇齿间透出，随着少年手指和唇舌的频率，男人握住十指，绷紧了肌肉，发出一声甜腻的呻吟，让少年更觉腿间疼痛。  
在颤抖着即将射出来时，男人用力从少年口中抽离，被吸得慢了一拍，射在少年无辜的脸上和胸前。  
少年缓慢站起，一手撑在男人耳旁。把自己凑近男人的脸前。  
男人心跳加速，微微喘息着望向他的小爱人。从发梢到脚趾⋯他甚至没有一处不讨他喜欢，上天把他送来身边⋯就是为了给彼此幸福吧！虽然这幸福实在有些意外⋯  
少年依男人瞳孔中的倒影，用手指一点点把男人颜射的精液沾取，当着男人的面或笑着送入口中，或用红艳的小舌减速慢放一样舔掉。明明无比色情的行为，偏偏被他干净的眼神显得无比圣洁，让男人不知所措。  
“Mr. Stark, I have loved you for ten years, ”少年扺上男人的额头，呼吸着男人呼出的气息，“and I will continue to love you。”  
望入彼此相对的眼底，光芒在燃烧。  
“No matter the past, today, the future, I will always love you。”  
男人眼睛湿润了，倾身吻住他的少年，用尽了一生所有的温柔。  
被少年扯下了蛛丝抱进单薄的胸膛，男人奇异地十分满足。  
被从身后贯穿时，男人的少年用左手紧扣伴侣手指，成对的星光蓝宝石戒指放出明亮的光芒，  
“I swear，My Mr.Stark。”  
他究竟有多爱这个人，只有天知道。但是仅仅此刻在男人肩背种满草莓已经让他的心情无比愉悦。  
“您是否还记得我说过的，我要捕获你，囚禁你，榨干你，你准备好了吗？”  
依蜘蛛侠的体力，我猜你已经知道事情的结果，他的先生被横着竖着玻璃上沙发上地毯上床上摆成各种姿势满足了下午+整晚。  
小天使？小奶狗？不存在的😁😁😁


End file.
